Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a wide-angle lens.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, depending on different applications of needs, wide-angle lens not only has been gradually developed toward miniaturization and larger field of view, but also has been gradually developed toward high resolution and ability of resistance to environmental temperature changes. However, the conventional wide-angle lens has been unable to meet demand, and we need another new structure of the wide-angle lens, and that can meet the miniaturization, larger field of view, high resolution and ability of resistance to environmental temperature changes.